bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cardboard Zone
'Brief Description' The Cardboard Zone is a beginner '''level zone that is recommended for '''Lvl. 1 - 5 '''players who have recently joined the game and are not in a faction. Almost all Cardboard Zone enemies are of the '''Cardboard '''element excluding a few such as '''Lord Cattius. The entire zone appears to be made out of Cardboard and construction paper and gives off a very child's arts and crafts project vibe. All NPCs in this zone also resemble paper dolls and cardboard boxes except for those in Kingdom Cat '''which are exclusively cats or cat-like in appearance. The player would return to this zone during the '''Cardboard Zone's Ablaze!!! '''event that occurs later on in the story that buffs all enemies to '''Lvl. 30 - 58. The event involves the Cardboard Zone being invaded by a group of corrupt Flame Mages who want a base of operations for their world domination plans. Visit the full page for the Cardboard Zone's Ablaze!!! 'event for more information on the enemies, items, and bosses that can be found during this event. The Cardboard zone was left unaffected by Government cyberforming, and can be accessed at any point in the game. 'Layout to be included later The Cardboard Zone is split into 5 sections. These sections are: 1. Boxwood Forest 2. Corrugated Industrial Area 3. Kingdom Cat 4. New Boxington [ Tutorial Area ] 5. The Cardboard Caves Each section contains at least 1 Boss '''and at least '''2 Minibosses '''that range from '''Lvl. 6 - 9. 'New Boxington' "New Boxington, A boxed-off start to every journey." - New Boxington's Advertising District New Boxington is the first area that you will encounter in the game as it is essentially the tutorial section of the game. As such, many of the NPCs 'in this location provide very helpful tips to beginners such as how to perform sneak attacks and how to heal and run. '''New Boxington '''later becomes the final area of the '''Cardboard Zone's Ablaze!!! '''event with the town hall acting as the base of operations for the event's final boss. Visit the full page of '''New Boxington '''for further information on items, enemies, and bosses found there. 'Boxwood Forest "I wouldn't leave for Boxwood Forest without at least 1 antidote! Please take as many as you want!" - Friendly NPC that lives near Boxwood Forest Boxwood Forest 'is one of the areas that the player can venture towards easily after clearing the tutorial in '''New Boxington. '''While all the enemies in this area may be of the '''Cardboard '''element, that doesn't mean that they can't use poisoning moves. In fact, almost all the enemies in '''Boxwood Forest '''have a chance to poison you through abilities or moves, so it's wise to bring a couple of antidotes on your journey here. When you return to '''Boxwood Forest '''in the '''Cardboard Zone's Ablaze!!! '''event, all the enemies have become massively stronger and can now use '''Fire type '''attacks as well. Visit the full page of '''Boxwood Forest '''for further information on items, enemies, and bosses found there. 'Corrugated Industrial Area "Do you find it weird that we put manufactured boxes into other boxes? I mean, where are these other boxes coming from?" - Boxer, The head of the box manufacturing division of CB Industries The Corrugated Industrial Area is to the left of New Boxington '''and is said to be one of the harder sections of the '''Cardboard Zone with the enemies in this area ranging from Lvl. 4 - 5. The enemies here tend to be more Robotic and man-made in design and nature as they usually follow a set plan of actions which usually involve launching cardboard missiles, spinning a paper razor blade, and shining an LED light. This area later includes an optional Lvl. 68 Boss 'during the '''Cardboard Zone's Ablaze!!! '''event. Visit the full page of the '''Corrugated Industrial Area '''for further information on items, enemies, and bosses found there. 'Cardboard Caves "I'm thinking of bringing my husband to this place for our 5th Anniversary. It's really quite romantic when you think about it. I mean, the brown walls and the brown crystals and the slightly blue but mostly brown water... Yeah, maybe I should start looking for an alternative..." - Random Woman NPC found on the Surface level of the Cardboard Caves The Cardboard Caves 'are a set of caves and tunnels that eventually all connect into one big maze-like cave system. There are initially 3 different levels that each have different difficulty settings. A fourth level is unlocked during the '''Cardboard Zone's Ablaze!!! '''event later in the game. # '''Surface Level '- Easy, 'Lvl. 1 - 3 '''enemies, common loot drops # '''Stone Level '- Medium, 'Lvl. 4 - 5 '''enemies, uncommon and rare loot drops # '''Deep Level '- Hard, '''Lvl. 6 - 8 enemies, rare and super rare loot drops, Lvl. 9 Boss # Core Level '''- Advanced, '''Lvl. 45 - 55 '''enemies, legendary and mythical loot drops, '''Lvl. 60 Boss Visit the full page of the Cardboard Caves 'for further information on items, enemies, and bosses found there. 'Kingdom Cat "The cats hate us so damn much... I can't deal with it anymore." - A box slave who tried to escape Kingdom Cat In Kingdom Cat cardboard boxes are used as slaves by cats. Players can help slaves escape from Kingdom Cat. Lord Cattius controls Kingdom Cat and hates cardboard. Killing Lord Cattius stops the slavery. 'Trivia' * The Cardboard Zone was left unaltered by Government cyberforming. If the player progresses that far into the game, the Cardboard Zone will be left the same and can still be accessed. Category:Zones